Claim of Origins
by Sword Legion
Summary: Boosting through at the speed of sound. Welcome to Green Hill Zone! Sonic returns to the one place he might call home while Tails studies their initial starting point with new technology and more knowledge that he's had before. Things start to go weird after hearing that one motobug chuckle, and now there are E-200 robots? Eggman. . . what are you up to? Only one way to find out!
1. Return in the Wind

_Okay! So taking step back, I've decided for your enjoyment to try and make smaller chapters in my fanfictions and write with a more freelance style! Please be sure to let me know how much more or less you like it if you can. feedback always helps me decide what I need to change to entertain you! Also, the cover art is Thanks to **TimeWalker42** on Deviant art. Be sure to check him out and TheSwordLegion there if you go! (That's me!)_

_My bio will contain a link to Timewalker's profile and the picture, as well as my own!_

_And so, without further ado, I present to you, and original story focusing on none other, than Sonic the Hedgehog!_

* * *

_I'll get you yet Hedgehog! I'll do it. . . if. . . if it's the last thing I do!_

. . . .

_Sure Eggman._ Sonic rolled his eyes as he blazed through Green Hill zone taking in the breeze. _We all know you can't beat me!_

Living free. Man, how long it had been since Sonic last came here. Sonic started thinking that he should come back here more often! Green Hill Zone was like his home without a name- after all, Sonic never did like to stay in one place. But he never forgot the places that he loved. Or his friends.

_Way past cool._ The only thing that could be better than running at the speed of sound would be doing it while hanging around in this place. He thought as he wizzed across a narrow strip of land stretching over the endless waters which made up so much of his home._ Yep, living on the edge of the knife, that's just me. _Sonic thought as the sounds of the water roared even louder. He was approaching another semi-circle group of waterfalls. Boy, nothing was more refreshing than the cool, smooth sound of those roaring rapids. It was so life filling, so free. Exactly what Sonic lived for, to have fun, and live beyond ordinary boredom. Not to forget about his friends that is of course. They meant a lot to him. Especially Tails.

Sonic knew he could never totally forget about this place.

That genius of a Fox had hauled them both over here just to test a few things and study energy rings. Seemed like Green Hill Zone was a peaceful place to get away and check things out on their own. And Sonic really couldn't complain.

"Whatever you wanna do buddy!" Sonic could remember himself telling his little bro-buddy companion. Tails was always eager to please, and he should know by now that anything he would want to do, Sonic would want to do too. He didn't even have to ask.

But hey! Here they were! Just cruising through. Back like old times before Eggman had to go back to his own world and Sonic had to chase the big guy down. All just to do some babysitting. And it was a good thing, or else all that would remain of Station Square was an Olympic swimming pool. Heh Heh. Boy that guy was a piece of Work. Sonic couldn't say he really minded it though. It was fun, and not too dangerous! But still- no adventure is fun if it's too easy! Sonic always liked to think that!

The dust kicking up underneath Sonic's feat blasted upwards as he came to a thickening part of the Green Hill islands. Tiki poles and higher rock structures, beaming with those classic faces. Now that that he wasn't racing over the water so much, the clamoring of the water began to quite down. Soon the purple flowers he was once more familiar with started popping up in the more sun laden areas of the turn. Sunflowers on the other hand needed a lot more light. Something this particular island didn't supply. Both sides of this land mass had towering upshoots that constantly blocked the sun's rays, but the shade was nice change in temperature. Sonic could feel the cool moisture in the air. It made for a cool, refreshing feeling.

"I wonder where this pathway will take me?" Sonic pondered for less than a moment. He easily shrugged it off and boosted even faster. A gradient change of scenery came forward as he finally had a clearer view of the sea. The path making an incline and causing him to spiral up a mountain like structure.

Only one way to find out! Sonic beamed in that determined, mischievous grin of his as he leaped from the top of the mountain into the next island it so seemingly wanted him to come upon. Sonic made his move forward, but found himself unable to quite make the jump. So odd that something like this should end up happening, the geography of these places were almost always laid out perfectly! He hardly had to think when moving through them, they just always seemed to take him where he needed to go!

"I. . . don't wanna fall into the waaaatterrrr!" He mentally screamed as altitude became lower, and lower. Suddenly, he saw the opening of a cave punched inside the gulf- if he could just make that. . . .

"Yeah!" Sonic landed and took off at mach speed again.

Moving up the narrow corridor and watching the checkered dirt start to blend into one color was exhilarating. Sonic just needed, more, and more speed. As the cave made and incline, Sonic started to run around in pipe circles before finally shooting out. But as he blasted away, something had had taken his attention. Sonic noticed something odd laying over on it's side. He couldn't quite make up what it was. Maybe it was something familiar, but our hedgehog wasn't quite sure. Coming to a grinding, straight legged, stop. Sonic let out a single. "huh?" before turning around and boosting backwards.

Moments later, The hedgehog had relocated to investigate. He walked over without any real care or being on guard. But once he was 6 feet away from the device, he recognized just what it was.

"Looks like an old Motobug." He verbalized upon examining the driod with a small degree of caution. Sonic gave it a small kick and confirmed his initial suspicion. It was dead. Old. Forgotten. Somehow the thing must have glitched up and never made it back to Eggman after whatever raiding party of data investigation they had come across. Weird.

"I bet Tails would like to analyse this." Sonic announced in an acertain fashion. Shaking his head subtly in agreement with his idea.

But just as suddenly, Sonic received A blast of energy from behind. A badnik, still alive. Knocking him forward and causing him to fall on his face. Automatically Sonic re positioned himself on all fours and braced himself to keep from lying helplessly on the ground. Staring at the surface and looking underneath him. Sonic suddenly saw the Motobug's eyes glow an errie purple color. With a sputter and evil laugh, the robot came to life again, but merely to just rush into the distance.

Hoping back on his two feet again. Sonic mused as the Motobug dashed in it's insanity. Laughing as if it had completed it's revenge and ultimate programming, only appearing much, much more sinister than Sonic ever thought he would see such an Eggmanish device.

Sonic was just about to get comfortable again, and move on as he always had. Save, to his right, something moved. The sound of a robot's pistons moving with each subtle adjustment in the arms and legs alerted his large triangular ears. Sonic forgot the Motobug and clenched his hands into a fist. He wasn't feeling so good from the energy blast. And just who had given it was stepping out of the shadows. Undoubtedly a servant of Dr. Eggman. Another robot. Only this one. . . was walking upright. . . .

"Jeeze Luize! It look's like Eggman's got another of those clunkers in after me again. Isn't that the same robot that went and freed Amy?"

Sonic was kindof right. The eyes of the robot glew a red color, and definitely looked the same as E-102 gamma, minus the completely different color. But upon moving into the light, the numbers and blaster hand made quite a bit of a difference from it's previous counterpart. Sonic quickly read the decals on the shell's left side.

_200_

E-200 to be exact. Code color, a dark, black grey. Secondary color- red. Highlighting some of the features of his head and other things adding to the mystic, if not cool composure of so many of Eggman's more dangerous robots.

"Curiosity killed the hedgehog!" The clanker teased. "Now you will suffer defeat, at the hands of the Ultimate Super Badnik! E-200 Entropy!" The doomsday machine taunted in an unnecessarily high voice!


	2. Tip of the Dark

"So you wanna play that way huh?"

Sonic gazed upon the new, sleek looking enemy. It was like an E-100 series robot alright, but apparently that production line was over and it was time to beef stuff up again. Now, Sonic didn't mind a fight, it's just when they used trickery like that he got annoyed. And even though the robot didn't have a mouth, Sonic could swear that he saw the robot laughing up down right now. The fact that his voice was a little squeaky didn't help either. So be it for silent and obedient automation. . .

"You're far to clever Sonic!" The robot teased. "But perhaps I can correct your bad habits first. By the time I am through with your lesson, you will be devoid of any faulty defects in your programming!" The droid clutched his large, blaster arm in one hand and pointed at the sky as if to say "I'm ready." Sonic didn't waste any time.

"Guess you better get started then!" And he dashed away.

__Hedgehog attempting to approach with speed advantage. Defensive structure applied and loaded._ E-200 thought as he prepared a special blast inside of his arm. __Enemy to be engaged. _

Sonic came back around at a good clip. He had only dashed away about a hundred feet or so just so that he could come back boosting. Rapidly approaching the barrel of E-200's arm, a grin started to spread across Sonic's face. He knew he could easily jump anything the robot might fire- except for a spreading electrical net.

"Whao!" Sonic complained as he crashed into the contraption and fumbled all over the place landing smack upon the ground. As he skid to a standstill, Sonic could see E-200 adjusting his blaster for standard rule rather than abnormal methods of attack. It gave him time to stand up and do something, but the net was all over his body, greatly constricting his movements.

"Only two shots and you're already finished? How unimpressive!" The droid beamed as another mighty- *SKYOWWW* came from his bulky arm. Sonic flipped to his left, even though he was still trapped inside the net, avoiding the blast as best he could. But Sonic wasn't going to stay here!

"I think you mean 3!" Sonic teased as he grabbed the strange meshey features and started tearing them up. "But this is where I show you just how few hits it takes to knock you out!" And with that- Sonic began spindashing.

The net couldn't hold and had to give way. _Eggman should know by now that he's the ball who get's played with. _Sonic triumphed mentally. A leap and a missed homing attack would be the first offensive strike. It may have missed, but it was much better than being pummeled from a distance!

"Erranous areobics Sonic!" E-200 laughed in spite. "You must try much harder if you want to beat me!"

"Don't talk me into it!" Sonic half teased as he circled around his new adversary. He jumped again upon his enemy and this time with much more fruite. The robot was knocked in his head, and landed upon his back. Sonic immediately charged up a spindash to finish him- Letting loose just as the robot got up.

Sonic clashed into his arms. E-200 Entropy was holding the spinning ball back with his shear might. But that would not last long. Sonic pushed his new foe up against the wall. A new- grinding sound started to come forth as Sonic's speed continued colliding with Entropy's glowing energy hands.

_Uhhh!_ Sonic thought. _He's so. . . strong! Or am I just getting. . . . . . tired!?_

*Bash!*

Sonic smashed him up against the wall! But boy was he exhausted! How could a robot pull so much out of him?! Sonic knew Eggman's free will robots were always the most dangerous. But this powerful? Maybe he just needed to think about it a little more. Sonic, of course processed this all in less than half a second as the two were freed up from one another and the mech was made into something of a new fashion stamp. Although it was something more of a third level imprint.

"Well, I guess that finishes it." Sonic stated as he looked into the hole he had bore into the wall. He had done that before through the weaker stuff in Green Hill. Though lots of hedgehogs had made their own custom tunnels through the place.

"I better go tell Tails. . ." Sonic commented out loud as he let out a sigh. "I can't believe how tired I am already!" Sonic started to walk off clutching his back as a huge purple vortex laser came out of the hole he had just made.

"You are foolish to assume I am like other robots you have fought in the past Sonic. . . ."

These words hit Sonic just as soon as the laser- which was now causing him to float up as the giant beam began infiltrating every inch of his entire body.

". . . and you have fallen for your second trap!"

Sonic started to hear chuckling, and laughing voices all around him until the 3 foot wide beam died down, dropping him on the ground. Sonic struggled to get up, clutching his forehead as E-200 came up behind him. The robot's wrists were glowing, and E-200 had entered some kind of a dash mode.

_Not. . . .yet. . . _ Sonic thought as E-200 plunged forward. Clutching the side of his stomach. Sonic jumped at last minute and E-200 Entropy crashed into the wall. Sonic ran up and gave him a spinning roundhouse kick with all his might. The robot took a huge dent in it's backside. The robot had been too heavily weakened by the earlier assault and now was giving way. As his eyes began to electrocute, along with the rest of his broken body, dismangled speech began to utter forth from his auditory processors. Sonic

"Miss-on Fa-d" *zerrk* The robot started to sputter.

Sonic observed it with a more relaxed expression. Having stared at it for several seconds, Sonic made sure that the driod was finished. But as he turned around and started to walk away, suddenly, two jet boosters popped out of both sides and E-200 and rocketed off! Sonic would turn around quickly to see just what was going on. _Of course._ Sonic thought. _Even his robots are always getting away now._

"Y- Wi- n-t s- l-t -gi-n!" Came the broken voice once more.

"Don't worry, if you come back, I'll be waiting for you!" Sonic taunted confidentially.

_Looks like Eggman is up to something again. _Sonic noted as a few Eggcarriers flew overhead. A sick feeling entered Sonic's stomach and suddenly he didn't feel like fighting.

. . .

. . .

_I better go tell all this to Tails! _Sonic thought after standing there for a few moments. _After all, it's no use just sitting around here!_


	3. What's up Tails?

"Hey Tails!" Sonic called as he burst through the room.

Staying in this remote outpost Tails built was a neat way for them both to enjoy coming over here. Tails could work all day at his workshop, and Sonic could kill time just a runnin' about. Of course, Tails' main workshop was at the mystic ruins, but he had a number of places the two could stay. And building them was an easy task for the two tailed fox. As a genius, it seemed he could accomplish anything. Decent housing quarters would be no sweat.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails yelled back. "I think I found something, and I need to tell you about it!"

"Sure buddy!" Sonic called back. Moving toward Tails, who was sitting down at a desk. He saw that the fox had his handheld out again. Several parts were scattered across the counter, and the back of the device was out, leaving the mechanisms inside exposed. Apparently Tails had been tinkering with it again. And Sonic couldn't help but feel that this would have something to do with what happened earlier that day.

"Check this out!" Tails said as he pulled up a chart showing all the different negative chaos power energies in the area.

"Whoa! That's a lot of chaos energy! I wonder if I could tap into it?" Sonic responded. Just then he noticed an evil chao leaning over on it's belly. With a mischievous grin, it too peered over Tails' screen. It looked like he was enjoying it too. But why was a dark chao hanging in here?

"Hey, What's with the dark chao?" Sonic asked as he looked over at it more directly. Seeing Sonic's response, the little creature sat up and started chuckling before breaking out into a random chao song. Tails had an explanation.

"It's easy. He's just part of my experiment!" Tails informed. "In fact, there are a lot of dark chao around here. Cream told me that she noticed them showing in abundance. In fact, I think it has something to do with these strange rings. . . " Tails got up and and fingered through another table. It had several gold rings on it, and one special light blue, which Sonic was all to familiar with. But the most outstanding of them all were the purple ones. Tails picked up a few and let them lay in his hand. Sonic analysed them intently. Seeing the purple energy coming off in a faint, smoke powder like fashion.

"Huh! How about that! I've never seen rings like this before!"

"I have." Tails let known. "But it's been a while. I've seen them in a research center before. A long time ago. These rings are reaaally rare! I didn't think I'd ever see them in Green Hill Zone!" Tails commented as he studied Sonic's reaction.

"Well, looks like they're not so rare now! Look at all those you got on the table there! Wow! How did you find all these?!"

"I dunno Sonic, that's what make's me worried and. . . . hey. . . " Tails peered over at his handheld which was moving up and down a lot. A new bar had appeared identifying a new body. Quickly, Tails walked back over and sat down. With the press of a few buttons, Tails had it identified. With a concerned and surprised look on his face, he looked back on Sonic.

"Sonic! Your negative energy ratings are through the roof!" The genius fox cried. Sonic's eyes popped open, and both his hands came up.

"Me? Negative energy? Are you kidding me? What's up with that?! I don't have any grudges or anything!" He denied.

Tails gaze just looked an him more certainly.

"Are you sure?" He asked confused. "It really does seem like your cause the energy spike here right now. I mean, it identified you as a new body and everything, either that or my machine is making another mistake. . . " Tails said doubtfully. "Did anything weird happen lately. . . or. . . wait!" Tails grabbed a purple ring and held it up for Sonic to see.

"Did you grab any of these?"

"Nope." Sonic answered plainly. "Buuuuuutttt a new robot built by Eggman found me and blasted me with a laser that made me hear a bunch of evil voices right after watching a beserk evil purple eyed motobug go driving off into the sunset." The hedgehog answered all to quickly.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh. . . ' Tails half shut one of his eyes and scratched his head in confusion. "Sonic. . . . what did you just say?"

He hated it when Sonic did stuff like this, though he was used to it. But at least he could count on Sonic making it understandable- the second time around anyways.

"Oh, nothing much. I just got blasted by a weird laser that made a bunch of voices go off in my head. And now Eggman is up to something odd again. He had the Eggfleet fly overhead to pick up his robot. It sure was tough too. I haven't had that much trouble since Metal Sonic!" He surmised. Thinking back to the olden days.

Tails just shook his head after making a simple smile. "Well." He started. "Looks like that's the reason." He lifted his handheld up to Sonic. Obtaining a clearer scanning. Sure enough, Sonic's quota was off the charts. He was brimming full of negative chaos energy. And it probably wasn't goof for him. Tails himself almost felt the negativity coming off of him. But Sonic was smiling as cocky as ever.

"Huh." Sonic pondered as he looked down. "Guess we better start searching for a way to get rid of it then. I wouldn't wanna end up like another grumpy hedgehog! Got any ideas?"

"Not now, but if the energy is only a temporary build up, it should be gone if you use if up somehow." Tails suggested. "But. . . . I don't think that Eggman would do something like that. . . ." He wondered. "Eggman probably injected you with a source internally, and We've gotta find a way to remove it.

"All right! What do you say we pay Eggman a visit and get to the bottom of this?" Sonic offered. He gave a thumbs up as he did so. Tails had to oblige.

"Yeah!" The orange fox exclaimed. "I was hoping to see Cream in person and check up on Gemerl, but we can do that later. Let's go teach Eggman a lesson!" He agreed. Both friends high fived, and Tails made preparations. Tails liked how Sonic wouldn't ever let things like this bother him. Even the dark events of the Black Aliens never took that cocky smile off his face. Neither Death Egg, nor mechanical copy could make Sonic flinch. He just took things how it came and dealt with it. It was a great attitude, and Tails would remember it in his more lonesome hours. There may come a time when he couldn't always depend on Sonic after all. Who knew when that day might come?

* * *

"So!" Eggman beamed as screen in front of him beep busily. "These new abrogation rings are really doing the trick." He smiled as new reports flooded in of successful animal capture.

"Boss. E-200 entropy has come from his mission." Orbot spoke. Eggman turned around in his comfy computer chair. Stroking his mustache only once before addressing his mechanical assistant.

"Gooooooodd!" Eggman said enthusiastically. "I knew Entropy would come through! Much better than I had expected. . . with this new success. . . "

"Um. . . boss. . . wouldn't you want to speak with him first though just to make sure?" Orbot suggested unassuredly.

"Of course not!" He leaned over and rubbed his pointy, pink nose right in Orbot's face. "Why, nothing could go wrong with this plan. E-200 entropy has probably hardly suffered a scratch!" He exclaimed just as the doors opened up and dark, black E-sereis robot walked in through the room. His outer shell was badly beaten, even his left arm seemed bent. But nevertheless, E-200 walked forward. Orbot took a good look at the robot from top to bottom. As his gaze met Eggman's, Orbot wanted to say something. He figured the Dr. had gotten the point. Even so, the question still had to be asked.

*ahem* Dr. Eggman coughed.

"Soooo, E-200 Entropy! What have you gathered. Was your mission a success?" Eggman leaned over with his hands rubbing in one another excitedly. Entropy looked at Eggman and than at Orbot who seemed to subtly shake his head "no" before responding.

"Yes Doctor." he reported robotically.

"Ho ho HO!" Eggman laughed. "See! I told you that he could do it! Now, we're putting my plan to work!" Eggman stood up and raised his hands in the air as if to celebrate.

"With these new inventions, energy rings, and _Crisis_ on my side. Anything is possible. I can't believe that I'll finally be able to build Eggmanland!" He smiled with amazing inquiry.

Orbot just stared at him blatantly.

*blink blink*

"Well." Orobot stated enthusiastically. "I think it's time to contact our affiliate. Shall I call him?"

"Go ahead!" Eggman entrusted, rubbing his hands together more fervently. "I'd like to see what he thinks of our progress at this point."

"Dr." E-200 entropy addressed. "Sonic is still at large. He put up a good fight and will continue to resist our efforts. Now that I have infected him. Me and Inertia could easily defeat him-"

"I don't want hear about it." Eggman commanded. Removing Entropy's suggestion as if it were something meager. "I don't see you building the robots and making the plans around here!" Eggman stated.

"But sir, what about Sonic, we must deal with him-"

"SILENCE!" Eggman roared as he turned around. "Sonic must stay alive at this point in time- in order for out plan to work." The last several words rolled smoothly off his tounge. "If you have all the information, then by my guest as to plot away!" He joked. "But I-made-you, and you better listen to me! I am the Egg-MAN!" He reminded. "I call all the shots and know what's going on. Do you hear me!?" He asked in in a demanding manner. Entropy looked at Orbot for some kind of hint at what he should say. Orbot simply nodded in a simple, pitiful looking fashion so that Entropy got the point.

". . . . Yes Doctor. . . " Entropy let go. It wasn't suiting to him to just let the Dr. reek like that. But he had too. It wasn't like he was wearing the badge of grand admiral or anything. Even Orbot dare not defy his master. . . too much. . .

"Now, where is Crisis? Get me that old flubber footed coot in here now!" The scientist demanded. Just then, and different door opened to Entropy's left. In stepped a large, purple, chaos energy powered echidna much like Chaos, with dark chunks of rock littering his body, and crystal shards protruding here and there. He had four long droughs and had a large, blue center eye piece on his forehead. The chaos energy flowed, and glittered in a smoke like power wherever he went. Even Eggman was struck back a bit when he saw him.

"You called?" The creature growled as if waken from some millennial nap. He didn't like Eggman, nor did he really care for dealing with him, but if this was his opportunity, if this was his master, then he would have to make due with it.

"Well, what are you doing staying in there!?" Eggman mocked. "We have good news from E-200 Entropy! I told you my robots would be able to do the job." Eggman looked at his highly beaten robot, who had suffered from he battle against Sonic, perhaps lucky to escape in one piece.

"Looks weak in comparison to our gizoids." Crisis puked at a lower voice underneath his breath. "So this is the one you send to mark the owner of 'His World.'" He stated most amusedly. "Tell me you are jesting."

"I assure you that E-200 entropy had more success than his armor would tell on it's own. Sonic has been infected with the ancient powers of negative Chaos energy. Now with him out of the way, we can properly test the aborgative ring's power in my machines- in a full scale assault." Eggman moved his hand toward a screen showing Grand Metropolis, from Sonic Heroes. A city known worldwide on the planet of Mobious for it's clean, efficient, and cheap energy that kept the city in such great shape. Hexeco was even becoming a worldwide franchise- in exactly the opposite way any good company should make and an existence from his perspective.

"Hmmm. . . . " Crisis looked upon the screen and seemed to mentally place his crystal rock hands underneath his chin. "Does it offer any tactical advantages to owning it?" he asked almost too quietly for Eggman to hear. The Dr. peered quietly for a moment, and finally made out what his ally had just said.

"A populace?" He offered? "Oh ho ho, we'll have more than enough people to enslave after taking here! And with my animal, energy transfusing, devices, and now capable of containing full sized mobians, we can create infinite energy. Sonic won't even stand a chance!"

"Oh really. . . " Crisis mused carefully. . . . " If that's the case. . . " He though about Grand Metropolis' distance from the coast and Green Hill. "Maybe that would make up for it." His voice nearly sounded groggy. "But this. . . animal. . . energy transfuser. . . . I'd like to see it. . . " He commented.

Eggman started to make a smug grin.

"Funny you should ask. We were just about to test it on or newest insurgent- save her robot companion." Eggman pressed a button opening up two large garage like doors. On the other side, Cream and Gemril were being held down with electro cuffs clamped around their arms and legs.

"Please let me go Mr. Eggman! I don't like being this close to running electricity!" She begged.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed from the other side of a capsule. He was placed in a device, much like a ring container, so his voice was suppressed quite heavily, and it's cuteness which usually might effect someone had been considerably toned down. Not that these two cared.

"With my new invention, and using the power of the negative energy rings, I can now subdue other lifeforms. . . . into a sleeplike state-" Eggman demonstrated as Cream was lifted up and placed in between two barrels. Each one connected to glass tubes, filled with rings of gold and purple.

"I. . . I. . . I don't like this!" She screamed as the lasers knocked her to sleep in the head. *pwwaaaaaaaaaaa* they went off and made little stars dance around the girl's head. Her eyelid became unbalance, and shifted between closing and staying open. Then they shut and she acted as though she were dead. Dazed, yes, subjected, of course. But dead? Far from it. Eggman needed her alive for his next project. Which was sure to come anyways. Crisis found the whole process very amusing.

"Yes. . . . " He stuttered slowly. "I. . . I like it. . . " He added as two giant Shockers came down and threw Cream into some kind of electormagnetic bubble.

"Here's the energy readings." Eggman prompted as handed Crisis a chart. Crisis wouldn't take it, but he did look at it. He understood what was going on here. He could see the difference between the larger, mobian and the mini, "animal friends" of Sonic. How much greater Cream's energy output was. "And just wait till we get our hands on someone like Sonic." The doctor added. "Then our energy amounts will be so great, we could do things that even the chaos emeralds are capable of."

"Indeed. . ." Crisis complimented almost. . .. impressed by the Dr.'s ambitions. "Most delicious indeed. . . . ."


	4. Keeping the Pace!

"Try to keep up, Tails!" Sonic energetically yelled back as the light and dark green began to blur together.

Tails began panting, but his old fever for running was coming back to him. It was joy to run through these green hills like he had done before. It also brought back memories that he seemingly had forgot shortly after the Time Eater incident, but everyone was a little wacky after that had taken place.

"I'll do my best!" He cried back happily. His tails moving in a circle and creating a propeller like motion- making it easier to stay behind. Now, Eggman's base, or at least something they could find would lead the couple to him. And Tails wasn't holding back if Eggman had done something horrible to Sonic!

_Mobians have the ability to generate lots of free energy just from their movements around them._ Tails thought as he looked at Sonic boosting ahead. _Sonic doesn't know it, but he's using the same power that he uses in the homing attack, to propel him forward on the ground. If I concentrate my energies really hard. . . and focus on my tails, I can boost just like he is too!_

Tails tilted backwards before boosting forward as Sonic had been. As the yellow aura came off his front, Tails struggled to keep up the pace! Sweat started to fly off his muzzle as he passed the blue hedgehog in an instant.

"I'm. . . doing it!" He exclaimed as yellow aura painted it'self across the hills. "Now. . . . to just. . . . work. . . on. . . my homing attack!" he forced out ass he blasted up a loop de lo and came off the other side.

_Wow! _Sonic mused. _Looks like Tails is really forcing it!_ And Sonic did the same. Soon, blue aura also impartred from his face and the hedgehog caught up with Miles.

"Waddya doing Tails?!" Sonic asked as he ran up alongside of him.

"Trying to keep uppppp!" Tails yelled as more sweat pealed off his countenance. Sonic could see Tails was really trying to imitate him today, but he really just couldn't help himself.

"Well, you'll get there. . . eventually." He teased as he folded his arms and started boosting backwards. Tails jaw nearly dropped.

"HEY! You're making fun of me!" Tails beamed back angerly as Sonic started to laugh.

"So long you always try to be like me, you'll never get as high as you're gonna go!" He reminded, and with that he boosted off even further away from Tails.

_He. . . ._ Tails stopped for a moment. Leaning over he started panting. _He's. . . . right! I've. . . got to be my own person! _He looked up as Sonic Dashed off into the distance._ But I can still learn a thing or from him! _Tails immediately curled into a spindash and got ready to build up speed.

_I won't always be behind you Sonic! Sometimes, even I can take the lead!_

Tails dashes forward and took a lower route that Sonic did. As he rolled forward in a ball, it was difficult keeping track of what was right in front of him. Tails needed to do this more often. He had been working on his gadgets so much that he had forgotten to keep in athletic shape- and just because he had the Tornado wasn't a good reason to not practice. No, this wasn't the fox he was! Time to get in shape!

Tails rolled down a slope which narrowed down just half a foot above the waters. As he came up to a group of rocks, and some weak dirt blocking his way, he readyed for the impact.

*Bam!* the rock and such crumbled, and tails found himself rolling across, cold, wet Green Hill Zone checkered dirt. It was all falling apart in front of him. Tails had hit a weak spot, and so long he could keep up his momentum, he would make it to the other side. As the churning sound of the dirt crumbled up against this ears, Tails almost felt a little bit of claustrophobia. Maybe in the past, when him and Sonic spent a lot more time here. . . he was used to it, but lately he hadn't been as active on his adventures. He had to keep his wits about and make it to the other side.

Tails would meet the light of day.

Plowing out, in an amazing dirt explosion, Tails popped out the side of a hill and came up an inner part of Green Hill. This small island was very cool and shady. Large amounts of dirt shot up, side by side blocking out the sun, and Tails could see the ocean whenever he looked through the openings. It was a very neat feeling to be running through a place as cool as this. A slope bringing him upward, and finally a shot off-

He jumped a cliff and landed back on the main Track, not very far away from Sonic.

"Sonic! How'd you know I'd be here?" He asked a little surprised.

"Nothing much, just a feeling." He ginned looking backward before running off ahead again. Suddenly, on an upper cliff. Tails saw two robots that looked Like gamma rounding up animals, and forcing them across a bridge! On the other side was a large, Animal capsule, like from Sonic Colors, only this one was larger and had a fairly large glass container for containing animals.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled urgently as he pointed at the animal capsule.

"Right on it buddy!" Sonic gave a thumbs up as he race around a thin part of the landscape, marking the perfect path up to the specified place.

Tails had to get there too. But rather than count on speed, he jumped and flew with his tails, creating a shortcut that would beat even Sonic's momentum! Meanwhile, both robots looked behind. One of them nodded toward the other before jettisoning off. The second turned around and pointed an laser at Tails. Once his system locked on, he fired a single homing shot before turning around to leave with the other. Tails questioning why they felt they need to escape.

As the homing shot came toward him, Tails started to panic. It's speed was faster than he would have surmised and only by a sudden, pull upwards did he dodge it- allowing it to fly under him and off into the distance. _Hey__. _Tails thought. _Why are they just running away? _The orange fox landed not too far from the animal capsule and began to watch the two mechas flying off into the distance. They were heading out over the sea, and yet once they had gone out far enough, the made a 90 degree turn right- an odd choice of maneuver. But it told Tails that something they could land out must be in that direction.

"Hey Sonic!" He piped up as Sonic blasted through and busted open the animal container. (No animals popped out, because there were none). "Why don't we look over there?" Tails pointed beyond a larger part of Green Hill nearby the seacoast. Green Hill Zone always had tones of water available, but some areas had a lot more connected land mass than the others. This activity had all taken place near the outskirts, not far from the edge of the sea. Tails wondered if Eggman had landed an airship here or something.

"Okay Tails!' Sonic exclaimed. He immediately looked out toward the spoken area and started running forward. Tails kept up behind, going as fast as he could to keep up with Sonic!

After a few moments had passed, and the duo had island hopped to one of the thicker parts of Green Hills outskirts, the two came to a stop, and Sonic looked at Tails for his next guess. Both shrugging, Tails pulled out his handheld and began scanning. Suddenly, behind a large section of land, Tails could see two thing. The first was a large energy spike, behind it, the second was a negative chaos energy spike, also coming from the same place. Tails nodded toward a small part of land him and Sonic could walk onto to get a better view. In front of them was a large wall made of the brown and orange checkery stuff, and it needed to get out of the way. But as Sonic and Tails came into view, both were stunned by what they saw. For in front of them, was a large, Red metaled base made by Dr. Eggman. The top was was shaped like a dome and colored red, whilst the bottom continued to entangle the bay it had been constructed on. There were little nik naks, and small parts of it that stuck out. It clearly had some sort of water system, made obvious by the giant pipe sticking up along the side of it. The only way to approach it, because of the bay it had been constructed onto, was by flying, and landing on one of the decks, or taking a solitary bridge leading up to it. Even though Eggman's creations were an eyesore to Sonic, Tails couldn't help but admire now neat looking the place was. It would almost make something of a beautiful picture, what with the ocean in the background and all.

"Looks like that's our next stop Tails." Sonic smiled as he looked out over it. Tails had to agree as he saw the two robots from earlier retreating into it.

This was the place they had to go next.

_But I wonder. . ._ Tails asked himself as he examined the effort it must have taken to make a base even as small as this. . . _what Eggman is doing. . . here?_

"Hey Sonic. . . ." Tails trailed off as he looked into the distance and sun began to set. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but, some dark was making him feel down over the situation. "What if. . . . do you think Cream and Gemril will be okay? I mean. . . . now that I think about it. . . " Tails stopped, he didn't want Sonic to worry about it, or really let him no just how bad the situation was, but he had to finish, now that he had started talking.

. . .

"What if something really bad is happening? And you. . . could have more going on inside of you then you think. . . " He looked outward over the seas. What Tails had just now realized after rethinking the numbers on Sonic's negative energy, was the amounts of the said energy inside Sonic were now equal to that of a Chaos Blast performed by Shadow the Hedgehog. It was something that had been growing ever since the first scan and unlike Sonic, when he had become a werehog, the negative energy had no ports to blow though. It wasn't draining. It was building up. Tails nervously looked away as he thought about all this, and then recognized his own instability. Why was he worried? Had something come over him? He felt tense, even shameful, what was wrong with him? Why did he feel this way?"

"Ah, don't worry about it." Sonic grinned mildly. "You know me, I'll be fine- no matter what happens." He assured with a wink and thumbs up as he always did. Coming over to the same spot Tails was and looking out into the distance. "And Gemerl? No way Eggman's gonna have chance when he's around. Who knows? Maybe he'll show up and help us out. Him and Cream on an adventure of their own!" He added. "So waddya say Tails? Ready to tackle ol Eggman's base?" He smiled without a hint of hesitation.

Tails looked back somewhat satisfied now because of Sonic's lengthy confidence.

"Okay Sonic. . . " He half smiled at the thought and tried to put on a better face than he was feeling. _I just hope this isn't some elaborate trap. . . _


	5. The Chains of Chaos

*beep beep beep beep beep*

Eggman leaned forward and glared at footage being shown from a rushing moto bug just outside. The visuals were far away, and the blue image was still too blurry. Now, it wasn't like Sonic was the only blue mobian on Mobious, so his robots needed better visuals before they could confirm for sure. However, when the speed of the object blasted forward and an orange fox emerged from behind, there could be no doubt.

*WWHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEUUUWWWW* The sirens blared causing Eggman to jump back. He had forgotten how loud he had set them, but making sure Sonic would sneak in without him knowing was a top priority. No cutting corner this time. But even so.

It was annoying.

"Arg! Turn it off!" He complained as he reached for a large blue button and began mashing it- only to realize that this was for a set of security measures which would make the base harder to traverse and not the button for turning of the sirens themselves.

_Ah, there it is!_ He thought frantically as he smashed the big _red_ button which would stop the alarms. Eggman remembered that he had made the alarm button large so that he could press it with ease the moment it went off. But now, thanks to his frantic clamor, he had just made it extremely hard for even his own robots to traverse throughout the base.

_Darn it! _He thought as bit of anger started to boil in his oddly shaped head._ Oh well. . . . at least the base is on lockdown mode now. . .that'll slow Sonic down quite a bit. I'll just get on the command interface and open the passage ways I want. Then I'll get down there and-_

"Why are you disturbing my sleep?" The erratic voice of Crisis startled Eggman from behind. Spinning around in his special command chair. Eggman readjusted himself and angerly prepared to face the being he had so profoundly allied with. He didn't want to hear complaints from this monster when it was his base- but Crisis. . . was powerful, and certainly not someone to be disrespected. Eggman almost stopped in his ridicule before he uttered a word. His eyes watching the fearful image of a purple, crystal shard monster auranating in front of him. Having regained some of his composure, Eggman prepared to address him with less of a hostile demeanor- but not too much- as Eggman could only hold back so much.

*Ahem* Eggman coughed before finally beginning to gloat. "That would be my alarm system- used to warn me when one of my robots spot Sonic. It's important that I know well ahead of time that he-

"TURN THE BLASTED THINGS OFF!" Crisis roared like a hungry lion.

Eggman leaned back and his mustache blew in the wind as the angry demon's cries went further than Eggman could believe. He knew that Crisis was the cranky kind of fellow, but he didn't think that he could yell that loudly!

"NOOOOWWW YOU LISTEN HERE!" Eggman immediately shot back. "Sonic is going to be here any minute, I suggest _you_. . . !- Eggmans returned scolding was cut off by a single camera taking priority on the surveillance screen. Indeed, it showed Sonic already waltzing through one hallway in the base and making progress. Orbot, who had also entered the room, presumably unnoticed, spoke up to the doctor's attention. He too had seen the urgency and needed to get it under control.

"Boss! Hurry!" Orobot encouraged as he pointed at Sonic destroying some of Eggman's more serious and well prepared lead Eggpawns.

"GAAAA!" He exclaimed upsetly. "I need to get into position right away! Orbot, come with me!" He exclaimed. Leaping up from his chair and running down the control room to an elevator that would surely take him where he wanted to go.

"Alright boss!" Orbot jumped as he turned into a ball. Rolling awkwardly across the floor. Orbot turned perfectly into a little mouse hole in the metaled wall. However, it was no mouse hole- that was a special entry point made just for the second in command. Or really, Eggman's technical secretary.

"Hmmmmmm. . . ." Crisis mused unentertained. _This doctor and his machines are quirky. Dealing with his awkward outbursts I find. . . irksome. . . but still. A partner with some knowledge of the world today is necessary for my success. I suppose I shall grow to tolerate him._ Crisis thought as he focused in on the various controls that would operate the base. _I wonder where the prisoner buttons are. . . _He began scanning the vast amount of buttons available upon the console.

_I need. . . ._ Crisis pressed the large, white button at the center of the lettered keys. The space bar which he pressed immediately brought up a computer screen over the video of various cameras throughout the base. The set up was very much like moving through the Sonic Heroes selection screen. Crisis began looking through files. Noticing a searchbar, and having considerable typing skills. Crisis hovered over the box and began typing in various words.

A single line marked the begging of the first letter he would put in. What would Crisis do?

. . . .

. . . .

_Gizoid__ He typed in with just a hint of hesitation. Immediately results came up showing a picture of Emerl, Gemerl, as well as some sentry Gizoids which Crisis immediately recognized them as coming from Ix's clan from long ago. Looking at Emerl for a brief moment, he thought nothing more of Gemerl. Emerl was who he wanted. Clicking on Emerl, a wikipedia page for reference as well as Eggman's own files popped up. Apparently, Eggman could compare his own knowledge with that of the world's at any point in time. Connected to the internet under the rouse of a proxy. Eggman could also pull up various websites from along side his own files, and see just how far he was ahead of them. Knowing that Eggman would have much more information than any normal website could possibly have on Gizoids, Crisis promptly ignored them- and payed attention only to Emerl's file.

Looking at the way the history was listed. Crisis could see that this information wasn't for just any normal person to read. Although confused at first, because of how strangely everything was listed, after thinking about it for a little bit. Crisis realized that these were information files meant for filing in robots. But it was still vastly different from the gizoid's information formation style. And yet. . . somehow similar. Upon reaching the bottom of the page, after skimming over the general robots, information article. Crisis saw a number of Eggman's personal note. With curiosity, Crisis read these with ease. He was most amused of what the doctor had to say about his people's technology. Though he doubted anyone could best them. . .

Note 1:

_The Gizoid, namely, Emerl's ability to register information for basic combat is greater than any other robot I have programmed in my life. I must take all this knowledge, and make it's data a part of common robotic's programming for the Eggman Empire! The coding that Gizoids use is painfully different from my own, and I am not willing to dispose of my own coding which was built with a number of advantages the Gizoid does not have- most notable, the lack of foresight in how technology would change cultures. The Echidna's use chaos powered drives and crystals to do most of the work for them. One might even say that their technology is more spiritual! However, I cannot let crude matter get in my way when it comes to my own designs! Therefore, in Chaos Gamma's rebuild, I will try to implement all that I can from the Gizoid's faltered code. From here on, I will work on rebuilding the Gizoid with every single part I can salvage. As my new creation. Gemerl will be my slave. And the robot once known as Sonic's friend will become his worst enemy. Even more powerful then that traitor Shadow! HA HA ha ha HAA!_

Aside from wondering what the crazy Doctor had to gain in putting laughter at the end of his notes, A new name caught his attention. Gemerl? And Chaos Gamma? _Well._ Thought Crisis. _If this "Eggman" Wishes to learn from the ancients, then let him learn, as for me. . . I already have all the information that I need. And if you want to work on someone else's creation. . . ._

Crisis typed Gemerl into the searchbar. Immediately pulling up a newer article. Next to it, Crisis noticed an article on Emerl, which was listed as "outdated." Just as well, there was an article above Emerl title. "My Grandfather's diary." In regards to the strange droid. Also, right underneath Gemeral was an article listed as "The adaption program." And a sub description as "Translating Gizoid code into Eggman Assembly." And even lower. "Broken Gizoids." All of which were of some interest to Crisis.

Just not enough.

Upon clicking on the Gemerl article. Crisis was immediately met with a matching picture to the droid which he had been watching earlier. Captured, and held with the young rabbit. Clicking on a few subsections and trying to bypass the half confusing, robot, general info programming. Though the fact that the Dr. had made parts of his own programming similar to the ancients, made it easier to understand. He still considered the Dr.'s personal notes to be of the most interest. Crisis continued to investigate.

Note 1. (Gemerl, this time, though.)

_In my progress of recompleting Emerl, into the ultimate robot, Gemerl, I have found that the core to the droid, as well as many of the other parts- are nearly invincible! The droid was built to survive a number of obstructing attacks, suffering no permanent damage under almost any circumstances! Reassembling the robot in a serviceable manner has been less than a problem, even with Sonic being the perpetrator to it's destruction! However, it wasn't too easy. Some parts required quite a bit of fixing. It appears that robots were treated more like companions and iron body guards then disposable warriors. One might even suggest that such droids where meant to have a soul- or that is at least what my grandfather suspected. However, while there is a number of dormant programs and strange links I found developed inside of Gemerl, it appears the robot was built in a way so that he would never find his own free will. And any progression toward it has been cut off! Professor Gerald, my grandfather, by studying the Gizoid's coding, and even applying part of it to Artificial Chaos, has found a way to maybe complete the the free will program. But is that something I really want to instigate?_

_Chaos Gamma failed to retrieve Emerl. Even in his second build, I fear that I could be creating another Omega. The other E-series robots that I have shut down and put into storage may also someday become my enemy. Should a scientist really fear his own creation? I think not. Metal Sonic has already nearly done me over- not in a violent manner, but by wasting my resources, in a rebellious, and yet loyal attempt to destroy Sonic once and for all. The Shadow Androids, I have also shut down. Perhaps the bio projects that I created so long ago could be nothing less than monsters waiting in their sleep. The only creation who had free will and did exactly what I wanted him to do- was Metal Sonic. And he betrayed me as if I were incompetent. But. No matter. A little regression in his objective driver, and I am left to question if he is even still usable. However, I shall keep him around. One never knows the time that an old creation may come of use to him. Even as just a slightly more useful robot sentry to throw around in the right circumstances._

Note 2.

_I cannot take it any longer! No robot has ever performed as highly as those who had free will! I know the secret! It all happened with Gamma, the most precarious of my creations. Though Gamma ultimately turned traitor, he has been the base coding for many of my other robots after him, in hopes that the increase in intelligence would be able to defeat Sonic. The E-1,000 project was canceled but. . . Arg! I have no choice!_

_Gemerl will be created with the same free will program that Chaos Gamma was equipped with. However, I will leash it, and include an anger program that will make him focus on activity of more aggression. This could in turn hurt the robot's overall intelligence abilities, but I must take some precaution. Maybe with some life, I will finally get what I deserve, but for now I can only hope._

With this, Crisis, ceased reading. Learning that Gemerl did indeed have a dormant free will program inside of him, though it was incomplete, gave him the information he was looking for. Having researched to a point of being content for the moment. Crisis moved across the red, grey, and yellow metaled floors over to where Cream had been stationed. She was being held inside a glass container of sorts this time. and Gemerl was pinned against the wall with these black ring clutching tightly around his wrists. With a new motive in mind. Crisis pressed a button and released Cream from the capsule. The little rabbit was quite shocked by these events, as Crisis continued to move forward and press another button. This one- releasing Gemerl- and allowing him to collapse upon the floor.

*Kong!* The clanker tumbled. Extremely weak from large amounts of energy constraining done to him by more or less. . . torturous devices earlier. The droid sparked subtly in the joints as he struggled to get up. Placing the palm of his hands to the floor first, and quickly pushing himself upward. As his head turned upward, he could see Crisis was paying him not heed. Taking his time to make sure a deal of other electron instruments were working properly and were shut down- as not to waste energy.

Cheese was the last of them to be freed. The chao was stuffed inside a kind of ring container, often used to ship, or hold valuables that contained more than just chaos energy rings ect cetra. As the device opened up, Cheese immediately flew to his figurative mother. Cream, or so he thought of her as. The trio continued to stare upon their master for another 10 seconds before he finally had completed. Having turned around to face them. Crisis made little to no bodily motions projecting any sort of empathy, or emotion otherwise. He seemed like a stale being who simply didn't care. Or held all the information that he took in within his own mind. What he did with it, nobody could guess. Body language reading would get one almost nowhere- and Gemerl had plenty of data on that- after all, he was made as a fighter. And the most important part of a fight is being able to tell when one is about to happen.

"Gemerl." Crisis voice demeaned in an epic fashion. "Do not try to run away from me. If you do so much as one move against me. . . THIS shall be your fate."

Holding a remote control, Crisis pressed a button. Immediately, the black rings, still on Gemerl's wrists became extremely heavy, and Gemerl fell to the ground. Crisis watched in subtle pleasure as the droid struggled to get up. After a few moments of plaintive amusement. Crisis was satisfied and Gemerl could not bring his wrists any higher than the ground they rested upon. With another press of a button. The black rings made a slight color change no one noticed the first time around, and Gemerl would regain himself.

Standing there, and matching Crisis's total gaze of unemotional stare. Cream started to look left and right, taking one or two steps back before the subtle motions of Crisis's head refocused upon her. It was like a heavy cloud had formed over her and shadow was casing some sort of doubt. She felt fear, and wasn't certain if it was some kind of black magic or a real psychological endeavor.

"First of all. . . " Crisis spoke. Lightening the mood a little bit as his gaze moved slowly back to Gemerl, and then back to Cream again. . .

"You will help with Chao." He raised is nail pointed finger toward Cream in a slowly fashion. Then pointing over to the door which would take them out of the testing room and into another part of the base.

"And you. . . . " He started. . . . looking down upon Gemerl, but allowing his arm to collapse and slowly float down to his side. ". . . will help her. . . " He walked over to the exit of this small room and stopped by the door. Just looking at the two of them even though none of them had even moved. It was odd, and as Cream looked at him. . . it seemed as though he were giving them all the time in the world. Several seconds passed. More moments than Eggman ever would have allowed, and Crisis just stared at them. Cheese looked nervously at Cream before the two finally looked back at Crisis- And Gemerl took a step forward.

Upon meeting him at the doorway Gemerl stopped just to Crisis's side. It wasn't in a friendly manner, but an analyzing one. His head tilted slightly up and frozen in a gaze which Crisis matched- perfectly. Cream and Cheese, uncomfortably walked by. Once they had done so. Gemerl walked backwards, his eyes still narrowly focused on Crisis. Once all four of them were outside of that small room. Crisis casually turned to face the controls on the side of the door and cause it to shut down.

He had more than a set of plans for these two.

He had a future.


	6. Base in Play

"Keep going Tails!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran down the narrow halls of the Green Hill egg base He and his comrade had invaded moments ago.

"I'm trying Sonic!" The younger fox complained! His tails were spinning in circular motion as multiple lasers grazed across the walls and various projectiles made invasion more difficult than previous adventures. Sonic held it together with acrobatic leaps, and carefully calculated slides and attacks. Even groups of eggpawns fully equipped with blasters were not enough to defend the Eggcarrier like interior. The grey plated floors, halfway swapped out for red tiles, and occasional yellow lining. The base was huge, and was built for a number of different excavations. Strange Sonic had never seen it until now. in fact, he wondered just how fast Eggman could build these bases- it seemed as if it only took days! Maybe he had a special line of robots dedicated to the constructing as he did with mining and other tasks? Ah, Tails could think on those details. All Sonic knew is he just enjoyed smashing the mustached man's stuff up! Moments later he made it to the end of the hallway, and was waiting for Tails to catch up- that way he could hack open this next set of security doors. Sure. . .Sonic could blast through some of the weaker ones, but he had forgotten how he had been infected, and after the short battle with the lessar robots. Sonic started feeling tired again. He didn't want to tell Tails, but he was worried that he might be walking into some kind of trap.

But hey, this is Eggman the two were talking about. Right? And the only way to find out was to keep moving forward. Of course if Sonic kept at it, the genius kid would recognize the Dr's schemes in no time. Just a short trip with Eggman was all they needed. Right?

"Sonic! I got it!" Tails cheered as he input the proper sequence to hack the doors and get them open. "Now I just have to get to Eggman's computer and see what he has documented on the abrogation rings!" He said happily. Always looking for Sonic's approval in everything he might do. But on the other side of the doors, the very face of the one whom they had spoken of appeared. Dr. Eggman had been waiting in a new device. An attachment to his Egg pod as usual- except it was much more than a series of guns on the left and right sides, and a unicycle like wheel at the bottom. The catch? Behind Eggman to the right was a large, rectangular tunnel with three different grind rails for Sonic to swap between- and Eggman himself, as suggested by the unicycle-like feature. (The wheel was especially made for grinding.) At this concept the Dr. grinned. He was sure he had set up the perfect gimmick to defeating Sonic this time. And of course, Sonic was just as ready as usual to take him down. While Tails registered all these details, and established eye contact with Sonic's face. He knew that look in Sonic's eyes. It was the same one he always gave when he wanted to give Eggman a surefire one on one, whilst Tails went off and got the more important stuff done.

"Well Come and get some Eggman!" Sonic spiked out like a gangster at the sight of Eggman's latest creation. He knew the two couldn't avoid each other for very long- especially when on the same locational premises. "Looks like you've really come back on the modesty!" He added, looking at just how unprotected the Eggman's mobile was.

"Don't tell me how to build my machines Sonic!" The mustache floundered. His temper still as short as ever. The character in his voices was fleeting and revealed his own eagerness at the thrill of a fight- and irkedness at Sonic's overdone comments. "I don't need any extra gimmicks to beat you!" He teased. "This device utilizes light armor and will be able to outgrind even you- think you can keep up with me. . . ?" He roared in a magnificent gesture. "Then try me on my new, grind rail, transport defense system- updated since the incidents on Lava Shelter. Do you really think you can challenge me this time. . . Sonic?" He asked in such a gentlemanly fashion.

"Yeah right!" Sonic rued back in the cockiest fashion he had all day. "If you wanna piece of me, then you know you're more than welcome to have some. Yeah! Let's get this party started!" Sonic looked back at Tails one more time before giving an over confident wink.

"Then allow me to prove you wrong." Eggman returned in the politest of manners. (Not excluding an extremely amused grin, as the Doctor stood up and bowed.) He quickly fell into his seat and dashed backward in epic fever. Sonic jumped down and gave him pursuit. As several buttons and electronic devices lit up on Eggman's interface, multiple rockets were fired, and even a few lasers were charged. Tails watched as Sonic chased the Eggman around the corner and the two disappeared out of sight. With a slight shrug of his shoulders. Tails turned around and got back to work. Eggman's main computers had to be around here somewhere. . . and it would take him too long to find it. Just then, he remembered of Sonic's infection.

He hoped that the hedgehog would be alright. . . .

And that the strange lack of devices on Eggman's vessel hadn't been an illusion to a trap. . .

Too bad it was only know that he realized it was. . .

Sonic. . . .

* * *

"Wow, look at all the chao Gemril!" Cream squealed in delight, as she and the gizoid were brought into their special Chao raising chambers. "I wonder why they all look so. . . sad!" She exclaimed as she noticed many of the poor creatures walking around, making impolite noises, chasing each other, and even crying. Several nursemaid Egg pawns attempted to chase them down, and comfort them or grab them really But it was of no use as the Chao only continued to resist. Hating the metal arms which wrapped them up so tightly, and were anything but soft. "What do you think we should do to get them back in order, the chao will never be happy like this!" Cream exclaimed in her high pitched, fearful voice!

The area set aside for chao raising was surprisingly nice for something Eggman would build. It was surrounded by glass walls, much like those found in Grand Metropolis- a nearby city. There was plenty of grass and even a few trees keeping the spot upbeat. Food was plentiful to a certain degree though the chao were always fighting over it- and the robots trying to intervene. But other than that it could be a nice place. . . if the chao had been taught some manners!

"Guess we better show them some discipline!" Gemril cracked with the butting of his fists together. Moments later, he was dashing after them and grabbing the chao one by one.

"Hmmm. . . . these chao are acting noddy!" Cream agreed after looking up too Cheese, here very own pet. "My momma always spanks me when I do something wrong. But I don't think I'm strong enough. . . .

"Leave that to me!" Gemerl interfered as he sat down, holding over six different juveniles and began pattering them on the behind. Some tried to escape and run off, but Gemerl's arms extended and captured everyone of them- bringing them back and spanking them until everyone was disciplined- and walking around very dizzy. "Time for round two!" He beamed before zipping off in search of more misdemeanors.

"Chao Chao. . ." Cheese shly objected as his little hand moved toward a nearby tree. For behold. Several egg pawns had gathered chao around it, and forced them the eat. ... dark chao fruit! Several of the spoiled brats threw the fruit behind them either because they were full, or didn't care to eat it. It wasn't like the Doctor's egg pawns were competant enough to do anything.

"Oh no. . . ." Cream slowly started to realize. . . "They're feeding the chao. . . dark fruit?!" He voice became all shocked and violent in a moments notice.

"Looks like more than chao need disciplined! More than chao!" Gemerl quirked up! He immediately dropped his nearby, would be victims, and dashed off toward the egg pawns. *Bam!* it didn't take much to finish them off, and the choa began to run free. "Your turn!" Gemerl exclaimed as he began to chase down the noddy infants who were just now escaping in any direction. Claiming their newfound freedom.

"I don't know why they're doing all this! Eggman is a really bad man!" Cream exclaimed as she walked over and tried to pull a broken eggshell away from two more fighting children. "Why do they want to make the chao evil?!"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese agreed. As Cream held up the eggshell, both combatants on the ground began reaching up for it- attempting to take it away. Cheese flew down and took the shell from Cream, who was already keeping it as high as possible- struggling to keep hold if it while flying, Cheese slowly dropped until he fell upon the ground. The two chao knocked Cream over and began running toward their prize. There was no way a weaker Cheese could keep two stronger, more brutally minded creatures back on his own!

"Oof!" Cream complained as she fell upon the ground. In a daze, her eyes caught another piece of action. Two egg pawns chasing individual chao and running into each other, as both chao revealed their ability to fly a little too late. Another eggpawn siting on the ground- both his legs missing, and being chewed on by infant. His right arm having been pulled off and being used as a weapon to bang him on the head. Broken robot parts being piled up in one corner of the room as egg pawns swept them all into one spot over the ruthless treatment by such children, and chao even more so just generally mistreating one another. Cream had had enough.

"That's it. . . .you can't act this way. . . " She started to announce boldy as two more nurse hat wearing egg pawns steamed her way- chasing more disobedient infants!

"STO-" She was clobbered by the droids before she could even finish.

"Oohhhhhh!" Cream got really mad as her head popped out from in between the robot parts. "Germerl! TAKE CARE OF THESE CHILDREN AND ROBOTS RIGHT NOW!" Cheese blushed at the sound of Creams anger. He had seen Cream get angry before, but only rarely, this was the first time he had seen her make an outburst in quite a while, in fact this was the maddest she had been in about a year or so!

"Gotcha covered!" Gemerl agreed to happily. In a moments notice, he had transformed into. . . a rolling cage with a hole large enough to catch the little creatures. Dashing throughout the room, he started gather them all up, while Crisis watched through the security cameras.

_Hmmm. . . . . The robot appears heavily modified. . . . He mused darkly. _His hand resting firmly upon the mouse he was somewhat acquainted with using._ Perhaps now with the chao plant in her control we'll get somewhere. Now to think up a stronger plan for defeating Sonic._ He noted as another screen portrayed Sonic chasing Eggman across the grind rails.

Why does this scientist play with him? Does he enjoy a fight more than a well placed strategy? He accused with his daunting eyes. Or does he merely have a lack of. . . . competence. . .

He added as a symbol of the Eggman Empire popped up onscreen before loading another camera view. To crisis it did seem to be that way. . . at least to a point. The doctor could be much more strategic if he need be, but wasn't in fact, there were many things Crisis didn't understand about him. But whatever.

As the new screen loaded, he identified a vaguely familiar figure. It was an orange fox moving through the corridors on his own. The Fox, he had only recognized from a few pictures Dr. Eggman had shown him earlier and otherwise.

_So this is the genius whom competes with Eggman._ Crisis mused as the fox jumped and and even bounced off walls. _Well. . . we'll just have to see how smart he is. . . . He certainly doesn't depend upon his mind in building things for him as much as I have heard. He seems to be testing himself to see how well his body is in shape. . ._ The entity laughed inside his heart, noting Tails something a struggle to push himself more physically than he usually did. Crisis finished his chuckle. Grabbing himself in the writs and calmly acting as if he were sharpening them for battle. _This child will soon be tested to best of his abilities. . . whether he's sturdy enough. . ._ He added. Watching as Tails defeated the next line of robots and entered the room just outside the very one he was in. . .

_Or crumbles!_

hack the computor room for whatever data that you need. Sound good Tails!"


End file.
